This study will investigate the effects of d-amphetamine on cigarette smoking. In a choice procedure, subjects are given multiple opportunities to choose between two or more reinforcers. Choice in a concurrent schedule arrangement is a well-accepted measure of changes in the relative reinforcing effects of a stimulus. We will use this procedure to examine the effects of d-amphetamine on choice between smoking and a monetary reinforcer.